Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad Chase Deleted Scene
Here is the deleted chase scene from Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Rayman as Thomas *Grogh as Diesel 10 *Barbara as Lady *Henchman 800 and Hunchman 1000 as Splatter and Dodge *Jebidiah as Burnett Stone *Casey Junior as Mr. Conductor *Doc as C. Junior *Tootle as Patch *Ivor as Mutt *Tracy as Lily Transcript *Grogh: (as Rayman and Prince Thomas puff out of the buffers, and comes to a complete stop behind Barbara and Princess Lady) Ah-ha! There's that engine and his crew! And look who's he's with! Guys, come and destroy! *Henchman 800 and Hunchman 1000: Oh, no. You do it yourself. We don't like. Yeah, we mean it. Excatly. I have no idea. Good words! *Rayman: Run, Barbara, quick, and I will help you! *Jebidiah: So will I, Barbara, I'll not let you down again. *Grogh: Ha! Who needs you, Splodge? (as P.T. Boomer falls out of the buffers and lands on King Diesel 10's roof) *Casey Junior: (as the two engines set off with Cerberus laughing evilly and chasing them) Watch out for the viaduct. It's dangerous. Ah-ha! *Doc: What's wrong, Mario? *Casey Junior: Barbara and Princess Lady. That girl's name is Barbara. She's part of the clue to the source... *Casey Junior and Doc: (together) of The Gold Dust! (scream in terror) *P.T. Boomer: Now I'll get you and those engines, Jebidiah! *Jebidiah: No, you can't, because the magic you refuse to believe in, will get the better of you. *Grogh: You can run, but cannot hide, right, big boy? (laughs evilly) I'm coming to get you. *Rayman: Oh, get back! Run away! Retreat! *Jebidiah: Come on, Bahia Train. *Grogh: Coming, puffballs! (laughs evilly) Look out! Here I come! Duck, P.T. Boomer! (laughs evilly as poor Rayman continues to stoke the boiler with lots of coal into Prince Thomas) I like my lunch steam! (laughs) Come here, I'm gonna eat ya. (The three engines race over while 171 Slieve Gullion with five red coaches and two blue and yellow coaches puffs past) You're pretty fast for two steam engines, eh? (While otherwise occupied in racing fromGrogh, the nightmare train is about to hit another train behind No. 461, a 4-6-0 tender engine, which is pulling one green coach, one blue and yellow coach, and five red coaches) *Jebidiah: (gasps when he sees the other train approaching them with the bridge collapsing) Well, Barbara, this is your shining time too. *Barbara: I hope so. *Rayman: Come on, Barbara, you can do it, little engines can do big things. (The two engines puff as hard as they can and have finally made it over the bridge) *Jebidiah: Well done, you guys! Well done! (Rayman and Barbara blow their engines' whistles) *Grogh: Hold it. Oh, what's going on? Hang on. Hold it, wait a second... (screams in terror and grabs onto another broken bit of the track to let No. 461 with its green coach and blue coach and red coaches puff safely across the bridge) You puff ball, teapot, and tin-kettles! (he and King Diesel 10 fall into the barge's wagons after 4-6-0 No. 461 with the green coach, with blue and yellow, and red coaches makes it safely across) *Grogh: Ah, oh, well. Next time of year for the cruise. (P.T. Boomer laughs) Category:UbiSoftFan94